


Hanahaki: Muerte floral. [OtaYuri]

by Emeielei, Mariana_Sad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Character Death, Death, Hanahaki Disease, Hospitalization, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad Ending, Short, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeielei/pseuds/Emeielei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Sad/pseuds/Mariana_Sad
Summary: Todo el mundo ha escuchado sobre el amor, nos creemos los cuentos y las películas donde, a pesar de la adversidad, todo sale bien. Pues esa mierda no es verdad, hay muchos tipos de amor y si vives en un mundo en el que tener un mal de amores es sinónimo de Hanahaki la historia es mucho más oscura de lo que me gustaría contar. Porque aunque el amor es una fuerza grande y poderosa, no siempre vence.Yuri Plisetsky, el siempre fuerte y valeroso tigre de Rusia descubrirá que no importa cuánto lo deseé o lo ignore una vez que el primer pétalo de narciso sale de tu organismo ya no hay marcha atrás y tendrá que aceptar lo que siente por el héroe de Kazajistán... ¿o no?• Los personajes no nos pertenecen.• Historia y portada originales.•Pasen a ver la portada en:  https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G72LwZvOsmNZDVMh2QXjZ7sGw6aypZbs/view?usp=sharing
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

_"La enfermedad de Hanahaki comenzó a causa de la “época oscura”, llamada así a causa del gran incremento en casos de trastornos mentales como: depresión, ansiedad, ataques de pánico, etc. Esto trajo grandes consecuencias mundiales, no obstante lo más preocupante fue el número de suicidios que hubo._   
_Los psicólogos no lograban detener los ataques, la enfermedad ganaba, así que tras años de estudios una medicina salió a ser la presunta salvación, hecha a base de flores por sus grandes cualidades relajantes. Nadie podía predecir lo que pasaría después, la medicina “milagrosa” que surgió para controlar los casos más extremos se convirtió en una plaga imparable, muerte floral, le llamaron por un tiempo. Tras largos años de investigación se logró clasificar la enfermedad por niveles y, aunque no se ha podido curar del todo, se puede mantener controlada. Sin embargo aún existen casos aislados de muertes a causa de este padecimiento._   
_Una leyenda dice que los doctores supieron cuál era la causa de esta enfermedad gracias a que un paciente le dijo a su pareja: "estos pétalos hacen que el dolor físico se iguale al dolor de amar a alguien como tú"."_

-Fragmento extraído de: _Hanahaki disease for dummies._

* * *

El exceso de loción lo tenía harto, odiaba tener que llevarlo puesto pero dadas las circunstancias no le quedaba de otra, a menos que quisiera que los demás descubrieran esa leve fragancia a flores que desprendía su cuerpo. No importaba el costo, ese sería su secreto y lo llevaría a la tumba… Y a juzgar por cómo iban yendo las cosas no tendría que callar por mucho tiempo.  
Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo porque, ¡mierda, que lo tenía! Al inicio no le tomó mucha importancia, era una simple tos que lo seguía, pensó que era culpa del frío que siempre hacía en Rusia y en la pista de hielo, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, pensó que tal vez debió haber escuchado a Yuuri cuando le dijo que se cubriera más, pero no fue así. Un día se sentía particularmente molesto, la tos no lo dejaba y para colmo algo le olía de manera dulce y floral, pero él tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse: su celular y la falta de respuesta de parte de su mejor amigo Otabek, quien llevaba varios días ignorándolo por todas las redes sociales, no comprendía el por qué, ellos estaban en buenos términos, ¿o no...? Eso era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza hasta que en un frenético ataque sintió que algo salía de su boca, era suave y delicado, era un pétalo de narciso.


	2. Yuri Plisetsky

__

_“Gardenias: enfermedad del amor secreto, es una de las más débiles y comunes a nivel global; no obstante es bastante molesta y puede ocasionar depresión y ansiedad social. Los síntomas incluyen, principalmente: asfixia, problemas de interacción social, ataques de pánico y, la más clara, expulsar flores o pétalos de gardenias, la cantidad y frecuencia de este último síntoma depende de cada paciente.”_

_-Fragmento extraído de: Hanahaki disease for dummies._

* * *

Hacía poco más de un mes que había comenzado a recolectar los pétalos que expulsaba por su boca, al inicio creyó que era algo más, pero al pasar los días seguía vomitando pétalos, pensó en buscar ayuda, en decirle a su abuelo pero, tras una rápida búsqueda en internet descubrió que podían ser uno de los grados más leves de la enfermedad de _Hanahaki_ y no había necesidad de hacer un escándalo a causa de unos simples pétalos, él era el campeón del GPF, el tigre de hielo, unas estúpidas flores no le harían nada. Eso se repetía mientras escondía con desesperación los pocos pétalos que acababa de expulsar de su boca, su abuelito no tardaría en subir a despertarlo, no podía enseñarle esos pétalos, menos ahora que algunos de éstos estaban manchados con pequeños puntos rojos.

— Yurio, ¿estás bien?— escuchó mientras tocaban la puerta del baño, era obvio suponer que alguien lo seguiría al baño, salió corriendo de la pista ante la sensación de ardor en su pecho, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse los protectores, solo corrió a tropezones hasta el baño.

— Deja de preocuparte tanto, Katsudon.— le contestó intentando que su voz saliera lo más normal posible y no de manera rasposa, no quería que sonara como si aún tuviera sangre y pétalos en la comisura de sus labios. — No quiero que sigan diciendo que son mis padres adoptivos, ¡maldita sea!

— ¡Yurio! — se escuchó una tercera voz.

— Tranquilo, Viktor, dice que está bien, tal vez y algo le cayó mal, no te preocupes.

— Abre, esta puerta. — ignoró el platinado a su pareja.

— Deja de gritar tanto, anciano. — replicó. — se te va a caer el cabello.

— ¿Qué está pasando? 

— Ya les dije que nada, déjenme en paz, solamente nece…- no pudo acabar de hablar cuando escucho como golpeaban la puerta. 

Viktor la abriría a la fuerza sin importar qué, si sus sospechas eran ciertas ningún regaño importaría, únicamente le importaba salvar al remilgoso adolescente que se escondía. Yuri apenas y pudo bajar la palanca y quitar los pétalos de su cara. 

La puerta cayó en un golpe seco al piso a causa de su compañero ruso, quien entró rápidamente al cuarto pero no se le acercó.

— Yakov te matará cuando se entere de esto. — dijo el japonés mientras se introducía en la habitación. — ¿Alguien va a decirme qué pasa?

— Nada importante, ya se los he dicho un millón de veces. — contestó el rubio ya molesto ante la situación.— Deberías de preocuparte por tu novio y no por mí, él es quien perdió un tornillo.

— Esperaba que tuvieras razón. — habló por primera vez Viktor mientras se acercaba al menor, todo pasó en cámara lenta, en lo único que pudo centrarse fue en la cara de Yuuri que se contraía en una mueca, pasando de la confusión a la preocupación, deteniéndose en la tristeza.— ¿De quién te enfermaste de amor? — vociferó el ruso mayor mientras acercaba un pétalo a su cara, mínimo el que encontró no tenía sangre.

— Eso no es de tú incumbencia, calvo metiche, además tú que vas a saber de flores. — su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar, no estaba seguro si era a causa del enojo, los nervios o el miedo, pero sentía que sus ojos ardían.

— Sabemos más de lo que crees. — El ojiazul ni siquiera lo vió cuando respondió, únicamente salió del cuarto.

— Cuando acabe tu práctica ven a comer con nosotros, te esperaremos. — La cara siempre amable de Katsuki se veía preocupada, como si reviviera su mayor miedo. — Prepararé Katsudon y podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Después de esa charla en el baño la práctica siguió con normalidad, no hubo más pétalos ni discusiones. Sin embargo eso, en lugar de calmar al rubio, lo alteró más, apenas y podía poner atención a la rutina que intentaba hacer ya que no tenía idea de lo que pasaría a la hora de la cena en casa de Nikiforov.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en huir ya estaba junto a Yuuri esperando un taxi.

— ¿Por qué no vino el anciano? Hubiera sido más fácil y rápido que me recogiera en el coche a que me mandará contigo que ni puedes darle las indicaciones al chofer en ruso.

— No quería que condujera, está muy alterado. — Contestó sin mirarlo.

— Si se sigue preocupando por cada pequeñez va a terminar más calvo que Yakov, además ¿Qué van a saber tú y él sobre vomitar flores?.

— _Hanahaki_. — No tuvo que ver la cara del menor para saber que estaba contrariado.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?— las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta como los pétalos que crecían dentro suyo.

— Al parecer sé más que tú, fue en Japón dónde surgió la muerte floral o _Hanahaki_ , lo que te pasa a tí. — Hasta ese instante el nipón vió al ruso. A diferencia de su primer encuentro, donde el rubio se veía grande e imponente, como un tigre atacando a su presa, ahora se veía pequeño y asustado, casi tembloroso, como un gato bajo la lluvia. Esa mera idea le dió escalofríos.

— Eso ya lo sé. — dijo en un susurro. — Pero es un poco extremo llamarle muerte floral, hay varios tipos y sólo uno o dos pueden causar la muerte.

— No quiero espantarte, Yurio, pero ¿Cómo sabes que no es tu caso? — las piernas del mencionado temblaron ante la idea.

— Porque no y ya.

— Yurio…

— ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces y mejor pon atención, llevamos horas esperando al maldito taxi, ya quiero largarme de aquí! — un suspiro lastimero salió del mayor.

— No pienses que solo hablo por hablar o que mi intención es molestarte, si Viktor y yo te insistimos tanto es por algo, pequeño vándalo ruso. — Mientras decía eso sacó de su pantalón un pequeño separador.

— Eso es…

— Sí, yo también sé lo que es vomitar flores, las mías eran gardenias, las de Viktor eran narcisos.

Las palabras del nipón siguieron arremolinándose en la cabeza del pobre adolescente por todo el camino en taxi, no comprendía nada, su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía como un sueño, una broma o una mentira. ¿Cómo era posible que Viktor hubiera tenido la enfermedad floral? ¡Por todos los cielos! lo conocía desde su época junior, además estaba seguro que los narcisos eran los más peligrosos. Las dudas se aglomeraban es su cabeza como un torbellino, una tras otra, sin darle descanso, mareándolo: ¿En qué momento a ese anciano se le ocurrió ponerse a vomitar flores?, ¿Cómo se curó?, ¿Se habrá operado para salvarse? tal vez por eso es tan exagerado al expresarse, ya no sentía nada fuerte y por ello maximizaba todas sus apagadas emociones para intentar ocultar las consecuencias de la operación… Ocultar… ¿Cómo lo había ocultado?, ¿Podría enseñarle?

Cuando bajó del taxi un nerviosismo se extendió por su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban horriblemente, no sabía a qué aferrarse para no caer de bruces al suelo, desesperado metió sus manos a su chamarra, ahí encontró el separador que su acompañante le había dado, no le importo si se doblaba, solo lo sostuvo entre sus dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque así se sentía. 

Entrar a la casa solo empeoró su estado de ánimo, siempre que cruzaba el marco de la puerta de la pareja había ruido, Viktor gritaba y le contaba mil y un cosas, Makkachin corría a buscar una caricia y sus fosas nasales eran deleitadas por el aroma a comida recién preparada. Ahora no había señal alguna de Viktor o su caniche, únicamente se mantenía el aroma del katsudon. Se sintió perdido y presionó con más fuerza el separador, su único consuelo era el saber que no había comido nada en horas así que por más náuseas que tuviera no lograría vomitar… a menos que vomitara flores, pero no quería pensar en eso.

— Ve poniendo la mesa para que comamos. — Pidió el mayor mientras calentaba el katsudon que había dejado listo al salir.

Yurio comenzó a poner los manteles y cubiertos, cuando estaba por tomar los vasos de la alacena el ruido de la puerta lo distrajo.

— Ya volvimos, Yuuri. — Viktor se veía cansado y preocupado, ni siquiera cuando Yuuri le pidió que terminaran con todo al acabar el GPF en Barcelona lo vio tan decaído, la culpa lo invadió. — Quería regresar antes que ustedes llegarán pero necesitaba salir a despejarme un poco. 

— No te preocupes, amor, ya casi está listo todo para que comamos. — Yuri se sentía excluido, la pareja no parecía notar que estaba parado a un metro de ellos.

— Vamos a dejarnos de estupideces, la comida puede esperar. — Viktor volteó a ver al joven patinador tan rápido que causó un sobresalto en sus acompañantes. — Seré directo contigo, Yurio, esta vez no tienes a dónde huir y no voy a aceptar ninguna excusa, así que, mientras Yuuri prepara un poco de té para calmarnos los nervios y yo voy a buscar algo, tú te sentarás en el sillón a esperarnos y recuerda que lo único que queremos es ayudarte, así que deja de poner esa cara de gato regañado, respira y recuerda que eres el tigre de Rusia. — Contrario al miedo inicial que sintió el rubio tras la mirada del mayor, sus palabras por primera vez en días lograron calmarlo un poco.

Tan solo unos minutos después el trío de patinadores se encontraba en la sala, el té humeaba en las tazas y lo único que se escuchaba era a Makkachin roncando hasta que Yuuri rompió el silencio.

— Sé que esta conversación es difícil para todos, yo te diré lo que sé sobre la enfermedad. — Antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar fue interrumpido.

— Eso ya medio me lo sé, hay mucha información y mitos en internet. — Las tazas seguían humeando sobre la mesa y para los ojos del rubio eran lo único que se atrevía a observar. — Preferiría que me hablaran sobre sus flores.

— Si quieres saber sobre nuestra enfermedad, primero tendrás que saber lo que significan. — Viktor detuvo su hablar para tomar un sorbo de té, su pareja lo conocía tan bien que casi podía ver como el caliente líquido intentaba deshacer el nudo de su garganta. — Ésto te ayudará, solo sigue las páginas marcadas. — El libro _Hanahaki disease for dummies_ pesaba sobre sus manos, al abrirlo varios pétalos cayeron de entre sus páginas. 

— Son igual a las mías. — susurro Yurio. — Dime que estos pétalos son tuyos, Yuuri. — Por primera vez en la noche el silencio alteró a Yurio, quería que alguien hablara, tal vez así se callarían las voces en su cabeza. — ¡Dímelo, maldita sea, Yuuri, dime que esas flores no eran los narcisos de Viktor!. Por favor, te lo ruego.

— Sí, Yurio, esas flores son mías. — Las palabras de Viktor sentenciaron la tranquilidad de Yuri.

A partir de ese momento todo se derrumbó, las manos del joven ruso comenzaron a temblar, se sentía mareado y confundido, su vista se comenzó a nublar, la información se juntaba en su cabeza como un rompecabezas al que le faltaba la última pieza. Trató de seguir los ejercicios de respiración que Yakov le enseñó para tranquilizarse antes de una competencia, muy lentamente recordó lo que estaba pasando antes de su ataque de pánico e intentó no recaer renuevo al recordar todo el asunto de los narcisos. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para afrontar la realidad abrió los ojos y lo que vió causó un escalofrío en su ser. Viktor y Yuuri estaban frente a él viéndolo fijamente, ya no se encontraban sentados como recordaba, él estaba acostado en posición fetal a lo largo del sillón, su cabeza se encontraba sobre las piernas del nipón y su pareja estaba sentada en el suelo frente al rubio. Un paño frío estaba sobre su frente y a pesar de la situación, se sintió seguro.

— ¿Qué pasó?— su voz salió pastosa y sintió la ya conocida sensación de los pétalos en sus labios.

— Tuviste un ataque, comenzaste a hiperventilar y a escupir flores. — La voz de Yuuri sonó suave como quien no quiere perturbar el silencio.

— No te preocupes, es algo normal. — Completó el platinado. — Por culpa de la enfermedad tus emociones estarán un poco más intensas e incontrolables.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?.— A pesar de que no hubo respuesta de ninguno de los dos él pudo deducir que fueron más que unas pocas horas, el té en la mesa ya no sacaba humo, había suficientes pétalos en el piso para surtir una florería, sus amigos tenían ojeras y podía ver a través de las cortinas que el sol comenzaba a salir. Viktor y Yuuri habían pasado la noche cuidándolo. 

— Será mejor que todos nos calmemos un poco, todavía está el katsudon de ayer en la cocina.— A pesar de las ojeras y el cansancio la sonrisa de Yuuri transmitía una profunda calma, era como un bálsamo para los crispados nervios de ambos rusos y a pesar de que el menor de ellos se podría arrepentir más tarde, se aferró fuertemente al torso de su amigo y comenzó a llorar amargamente entre sus brazos. 

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi abuelito? ¿Cómo lo lograste tú, Viktor? ¿Cómo lo ocultaste? — las palabras del joven rubio salían entre sollozos haciéndolas apenas comprensibles; no obstante la pareja dejó que pudiera sacar todas aquellas preocupaciones, ambos sabían que lo mejor era que se desahogara o podría tener otro ataque como el de la noche anterior. 

  
  


La imagen que le regresaba el espejo y como se sentía por dentro diferían mucho. Por un lado su reflejo se veía espantoso, el cansancio en su rostro, los labios partidos, sus ojos hinchados y rojizos lo hacían parecer un muerto viviente, por otro lado se sentía tranquilo y ligero, lo cual lo sorprendía en sobremanera, acababa de confirmar su mayor miedo y había una alta probabilidad de morir o de perder gran parte de sus emociones y tener que llevar una vida llena de medicina y flores (en caso de que decidiera operarse para vivir) y todo era culpa de ese maldito kazajo que no se digna en contestar sus mensajes. Ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, era evidente, pero ¡Por todos los dioses!, no pedía mucho, no era feo y creía que se llevaban bien… Entonces por qué dejó de ver sus historias, publicaciones y mensajes ¿Se habrá hartado de él, de hablar con un niñato infantil temperamental adicto al animal print y a las redes sociales?

—Yurio, baja a comer antes de que se enfríe— Le tranquilizaba de una manera sorprendente que Yuuri y Viktor no lo trataran diferente, sabía que la pareja estaba preocupada por él pero que no le tuvieran lastima le hacía pensar que podría salir de esto y volver a patearles el trasero en la siguiente competencia. — Dejé sobre la mesa una crema para labios y una toalla con agua fría, hará que te veas mejor para no preocupar a tu abuelo ni a Yakov o Lilia. — Por un momento la ira llenó su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de gritarles por no guardar su secreto, pero no pudo, lo cuidaron toda la noche y seguramente tuvieron que explicar por qué no regresó a su hogar o su ausencia en el entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué tanto saben? — Una gran parte de él esperaba que ya supieran todo para que así él no tuviera que decir nada.

— No creí que nos correspondiera decirles todo pues ni siquiera nosotros sabemos bien el por qué de tu enfermedad. — Mientras, el peliplata hablaba servía grandes platos de comida en la mesa, todos romperían la dieta. — No te preocupes, sé que todos te apoyarán, la idea es que no pases por esto solo. — Nuevamente el corazón del rubio se llenó de calma.

El desayuno se llevó con normalidad hablaron sobre las siguientes competencias: las canciones y temas que tenían en mente para interpretar, Yurio se burló sobre la edad de Viktor y el anterior peso de Yuuri, después la pareja se retiró a su habitación a arreglarse, aunque en un momento pudo escuchar los ronquidos del nipón. La culpa golpeó al joven ruso como un camión y buscó algo para distraerse y disipar aquel sentimiento. Usar su celular quedó descartado, en primer lugar no sabía si seguiría teniendo batería y en segundo no quería volver a esa conversación sin respuesta; pensó en prender la tele y ver algo, pero el temor de despertar a los dueños de la casa fue mayor. Su mirada viajó por toda la habitación hasta que se detuvo en el libro que Viktor le había dado anoche, por un momento dudó pero el título _Hanahaki disease for dummies_ le provocaba una curiosidad malsana.

Sin pensarlo más lo tomó, en un principio sólo se dedicó a pasar sus dedos por la portada y por las esquinas de las hojas disfrutando de su textura. Sin embargo un pequeño pétalo salió de entre las páginas, lo tomó entre sus dedos sabía que no era uno de los suyos, éste era violeta claro, casi blanco, mientras que los suyos eran de un tono rosa claro y en algunos casos tenían el contorno amarillo. Rápidamente abrió el libro y encontró muchos más, algunos más grandes que otros y unos cuantos con sangre seca, no leyó nada únicamente veía los pétalos hasta que llegó al último capítulo: “Narcisos, fase mortal de la enfermedad” y ahí se encontraba un ramo de narcisos un poco aplastado y con manchas de sangre pero hermoso y bien conservado y lo supo: Viktor nunca se operó, se curó. 

— Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato. — El joven ruso se sobresaltó, no escuchó en qué momento el peliplata entró a la sala.

— No es mi culpa, tú me lo diste anoche. —Rápidamente cerró el libro y lo aventó a la mesa como si le quemara las manos.

— Eso ya lo sé. ¿Has leído algo o solo te dedicaste a ver las flores? — El rubio bajó su mirada avergonzado e intentó esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas tras su cabello. — “Narcisos: es la enfermedad letal, si la persona se siente rechazada empezara a escupir los pétalos de la flor que crece dentro de él junto a sangre, muestra de que sus órganos están siendo destrozados, en los momentos finales se siente un dolor profundo e insoportable aunque todavía puede ser curada, sin embargo, si se llega a vomitar una sola flor de narciso significa que ya no hay marcha atrás, sólo quedarán pocos minutos antes de su muerte. Al ser enterrada la persona seguirá creciendo la planta como único recordatorio de su amor. Por el contrario si la persona es correspondida se curará de inmediato y como muestra de ello se expulsaran los narcisos en un ramo.”

— ¿Qué significa todo eso? ya sé que voy a morir.

— No lo digo por eso, chiquillo. — Mientras hablaba recogía los pétalos que se habían quedado olvidados en la mesa y el piso. — Ya sabes que la enfermedad se causa por amor no correspondido y tristemente, sí, en tu caso podría ser mortal, pero hay muchas opciones, la operación es una claro está, pero hay otros medios, no la erradica por completo; sin embargo ayuda a que puedas resistir más y a controlar los ataques.

— ¿Tú los hacias? — La tensión que había existido hasta ese momento se rompió abruptamente por la risa del ruso mayor.

— Parece que no me conocieras. — El rubio no sabía qué cara poner, no comprendía cómo es que Viktor se reía en una plática seria, o sea, estaban hablando, literalmente, de vida o muerte y no de cualquier vida era ¡su vida! — Te voy a contar una hermosa historia de drama, tragedia, decepciones, flores y amor. 

— ¡Por todos los dioses, Viktor! — El joven rubio nunca en su corta vida había agradecido tanto la llegada de su tocayo japonés.

— Creí que dormirías un poco más, amor.

— Estoy seguro que tu risa despertó a todo el mundo, además la cama se sentía fría sin ti. — El menor nunca admitiría lo celoso que se sentía por el amor que existía entre sus compañeros.

— En una hora van a llegar los demás, voy a bañarme y quiero preparar una merienda ligera. Mientras tanto tú puedes proseguir con la historia, solo no exageres, por favor. — tras un corto beso al albino y un leve golpe en la cabeza del rubio Yuuri desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¿Me vas a contar o no tu asquerosa historia? 

— Me sorprendía tu silencio, Yurio, pero tienes razón. Retomando tu pregunta de hace un momento, no, nunca hice ningún tratamiento para mi enfermedad porque fue un caso muy raro, sí tenía ataques como tú los tienes pero el crecimiento de mi flor interior era intermitente e irregular. Como ya sabes el sentirse rechazado es lo esencial para desarrollar el primer brote de infección. Sin embargo lo que casi nadie te dice es que dependiendo de cómo reacciones a ese sentimiento la enfermedad puede controlarse en mayor o menor medida y esto se extiende más allá del amor, contrario al pensamiento popular, han existido casos donde el culpable del malestar es un rechazo de trabajo, son muy extraños y normalmente se curan solos, pero existen. — Hizo una pequeña pausa pensando cómo continuar con su relato. — Sé cree que los patinadores tienen un gran control de sus emociones y pueden lidiar con el fracaso y la presión pero tú, Yuuri y yo sabemos que esas son puras mentiras, lo único que sabemos es evitar, ni siquiera vemos las presentaciones que van antes de las nuestras, nos encerramos en nuestro mundo negándonos a siquiera escuchar que el público alaba a alguien a parte de nosotros. Somos una bomba de tiempo, así que, cuando un patinador en ropa interior me cautivo, después me ignoró y luego subió un video haciendo mi coreografía. Era un círculo vicioso, porque nadie en el mundo dá anillos a juego enfrente de una iglesia con la excusa de ser amuletos para la buena suerte y unas horas más tarde te dice que quiere acabar con esto tras la final, era obvio que vomitara flores un día sí y otro no, dependiendo del estado de ánimo de mi cerdito.

— En resumen eres un maldito codependiente del Katusudon.

— Oye, no lo digas así, suena feo — El puchero del peli plata se intensificó tras las risas del rubio. — Creí que tendrías dudas de la enfermedad, sé que leíste seguramente todo lo que encontraste en internet sobre el tema pero siempre es mejor tener a alguien que te pueda dar respuestas concretas.

— Maldito calvo sabelotodo — El sonrojo en la cara del menor fue venganza suficiente para su compañero. No obstante antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en alguna pregunta recordó el pequeño separador que horas atrás el japonés le había confiado, lentamente lo sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera. — ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Yuuri? Él me dijo que sus flores eran gardenias.

— Bueno, no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero es otra gran historia de amor, secretos, inocencia y pasión. 

— No otra vez, por favor, Viktor. — Por segunda vez en ese día el peli negro llegó a salvarlo de las locuras de su pareja. — Mejor prepara la merienda, cariño, yo contaré mi historia.

— No, “Iuri”, yo quiero escuchar. — A pesar del puchero en su cara, de haber alargado cada vocal en su petición y de estarse restregando contra el cuerpo de su amado, la cara y el semblante serio del japonés no cambió. — Eres cruel, ahora no tienes derecho a quejarte si quemo las cortinas de la cocina otra vez y no lavaré los platos. — La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ceja levantada.

— Ya discutiremos eso más tarde y no te preocupes por quemar la cocina, solo tienes que calentar agua en la tetera y preparar el café, tengo la comida ya lista y galletas que envió mi mamá. 

— Ustedes son muy raros, pareces su madre y no su pareja. — Dijo Yuri sin pensar.

— Es difícil algunas veces, pero me gusta que tenga esta confianza conmigo, ya no es aquel perfecto chico que veía en la tele, me agrada esta parte de él. 

— Me van a hacer vomita arcoíris. — Siempre que presenciaba los arranques amorosos de cualquier persona se sentía asqueado y fuera de lugar, pero muy en su interior había un anhelo, él quería experimentar ese amor, o cualquier clase de cariño en realidad. — ¿Me vas a contar o no? — ¡Maldita sea! ya hasta estaba hablando como él.

— Tienes razón, disculpa, aunque lamento informarte que las cursilerías abundaran en mi historia y en cualquiera que hable sobre _Hanahaki_ , pero bueno, ¿Sabes cuál es la causa de las gardenias en la enfermedad floral?

— Leí un poco sobre todas, esa y la de las margaritas son las más estúpidas, quién se enferma enferma por “amor secreto”, es estupido y obstinado.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero es un poco más complicado que eso, hay veces en las que no comprendemos nuestros sentimientos, queremos creer que las cosas pasan por una única razón pero no es así. Algo parecido pasó conmigo, comencé a escupir flores a una edad muy temprana, normalmente cuando alguien menor de edad se infecta de _Hanahaki_ no es tomado muy enserio, la gente puede llegar a desestimar a los jóvenes, decir que es algo pasajero o exageran, olvidan que ese fue uno de los principales problemas que llevó a la época oscura y a que Japón estuviera en el ranking mundial de suicidios.

— La gente es muy estúpida. — El rubio se sentía extraño, sabía que podía confiar en la pareja, pero el miedo era mayor. Lo único que quería era tirarse a llorar abrazando a Potya. — ¿Eso me pasará a mí? 

— Seguramente, yo tenía dos años menos y tuvieron que pasar otros dos para que algún doctor o psicólogo aceptara tratarme. — La cara de horror del ruso debió ser peor de lo que pensaba porque rápidamente Yuuri mostró su nerviosismo disculpándose y diciendo quién sabe qué en un japonés tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo procesar las inteligibles palabras. 

— Ahora no estoy seguro de quién es peor, el calvo con sus dramas o tú con tus nervios. 

— Disculpa, aunque en gran medida es culpa de las secuelas de mi enfermedad y de toda la situación. Pero dejaré de darle más vueltas al asunto. — Tras un suspiro continuo: — Como bien dijiste las gardenias significan amor secreto, puro y dulce, es una de las menos amenazantes en mortalidad pero psicológicamente es infame, los pétalos no crecen por todo el cuerpo solo envuelven los pulmones y la garganta causando una sensación de asfixia y ansiedad, la cual puede acarrear problemas de autoestima y depresión, la flor puede morir pero no los síntomas. A los trece años nadie sabe controlar su vida, menos sus emociones los ataques que sufría me dejaban devastado por horas, sólo lloraba, escupía flores y comía, cuando mi caso no se curó con el tiempo como decían me internaron en el hospital, eso no ayudó, no era partidario para la operación y los ejercicios respiratorios solo hacían que vomitara más gardenias. Me pidieron ubicar a mi amor secreto y creí que era Yuko, tenía sentido, era mi mejor y única amiga y pensaron que lo mejor sería alejarme de ella, concentrarme en otras cosas para superar mi enamoramiento y me fui de intercambio a los 18.

— ¿Estas diciendo que mi mejor opción es alejarme de todo para superarlo? — No podía hacer eso, su vida estaba ahí, era estupido, además él lo buscaría, no podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin levantar sus sospechas, eso hacían los amigos.

¿O no? 

Él lo había hecho, lo había buscado cuando desapareció, pero no tenía respuestas de su “amigo”, tal vez no valía lo sufi…

— ¡Yurio!— De nuevo estaba rodeado de pétalos, tenía que controlarse. — Tranquilo es normal que estas cosas sucedan, Viktor te va a traer agua, eso ayudará a quitarte el mal sabor de la boca y deja de pensar en eso, yo no me curé al irme a Detroit, nadie te obligará a hacer algo que no quieras.

Ya más tranquilo la joven promesa del patinaje artístico Ruso tomó el agua que le ofrecían y asintió para que el otro continuara con su relato.

— Si tienes alguna preocupación es mejor que la digas, no es sano que te guardes esos pensamientos, son como abono para tu flor. — Volvió a asentir para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando. — Bueno, mi enfermedad siguió y empeoró después de mi gran fracaso en el GP, decepcioné a todos, mi ídolo me veía como un fan más, mi perro murió, engordé y la que creí la causante de mi mal de amores se había casado y tenía tres hijas con mi bully de la infancia. Necesitaba una limpia y dejar de comer tanto. No obstante los narcisos no crecieron ni hicieron metástasis a margaritas o narcisos, que era lo más lógico. Esto solo nos llevó a una conclusión: Yuko no era mi amor secreto.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?— Yuri estaba a punto de caer en otra crisis histérica, una de las personas que lo estaba asesorando pasó más de cinco años huyendo de la persona equivocada. — Ni siquiera sabías de quién estabas enamorado. ¡Esa es una estupidez!

Las mejillas de Katsuki se colorearon y rápidamente volteo hacia su prometido.

— La realidad es un tanto peor, yo sabía que Yuko era sólo una amiga para mí, pero no podía aceptar que estaba tan enamorado del gran patinador Ruso Viktor Nikiforv que me hacía daño.

— Tienes razón eres un estupido, es lo más idiota que he escuchado en mi corta vi… ¡auch! ¿Qué te pasa, maldito anciano? 

— Más respeto, pequeño delincuente, no puedes hablar así del amor de mi vida dentro de mi casa sin recibir un escarmiento. — dijo Viktor, que había llegado en el momento justo para golpear con una manta a Yuri y poder defender a su pobre damisela en peligro.

— Como sea, adivinaré el final de todo esto: ambos fueron estúpidos y no aceptaron sus sentimientos hasta después de que les patee el trasero a ambos al llevarme el oro y ahora son estúpidos pero curados y cursis. 

— Con Viktor sí, yo me curé después de conocer a Vitya. — De nuevo Plisetski tenía una cara de no entender nada, esos dos siempre encontraban nuevas formas de sacarlo de sus casillas. — Yo no me curé por admitir mi amor hacia él sino al superarlo, dejé atrás aquel ser perfecto de portada de revista y me enamoré profundamente del despistado y olvidadizo albino que no puede lavar un plato sin llorar o romperlo. ¿Comprendes?

— Creo que sí y es más cursi de lo que imaginaba. 

— El punto aquí es que sepas que no estás solo, Yuuri no conocía a nadie que haya estado enfermo antes y yo intente hacer lo mismo que tú, ocultarme y esperar. — Yurio, sintió que estaba seguro y se permitió relajarse, al menos hasta que el timbre rompió con aquella tranquilidad.

Cuando Viktor se talló la cara y se levantó para abrir la puerta el rubio tuvo la indescriptible necesidad de detenerlo, de sujetarlo fuerte e impedir que la burbuja de serenidad explotara por la intromisión de otros.

Estaban sentados en la sala, Lilia, Yakov y Nikolai en el sillón más largo, los dueños de la casa compartían el de dos plazas y el rubio el individual. Los tres sofás formaban un extraño círculo que rodeaba la mesa de centro, sobre la cual estaban unas bolitas de arroz y las tazas con té o café de cada uno.

— Espero que tengan una buena razón para traernos a todos aquí, no me importa que sean ganadores de medallas, es inaceptable que falten a las prácticas y después le quiten tiempo a los demás al citarnos aquí. — El rostro del entrenador se iba frunciendo y tornando rojo con cada palabra.

— Yakov, podrías dejar de gritar como loco. —ordenó su exesposa.

— ¿A quién estás llamando loco? Soy uno de los mejores entrenadores del patinaje artístico y no gracias a que mis pupilos se salten clases porque sí.

Plisetsky sentía los pétalos picando su garganta y su cabeza le comenzaba a palpitar, si esos dos viejos seguían discutiendo tendría un dolor de cabeza monumental, por lo cual decidió dejar todo fluir:

— ¡Por todos los dioses, dejen de gritar por una maldita vez!— Se tomó un segundo para respirar y continúo. — Discúlpame, Yakov, por faltar a las malditas clases pero no podía ir si todo el puto día me la paso vomitando los malditos pétalos de narciso, así que espero que por una sola vez en tu amargada vida puedas entenderme. Gracias.

Cuando el ojiverde levantó el rostro se dió cuenta que tal vez no había tomado la mejor decisión. Todos lo veían asombrados, como si trataran de encontrar un mensaje oculto entre sus palabras. Incluso su abuelo que hasta ese momento se había mantenido ocupado con los bocadillos lo miraba con la boca abierta y la bola de arroz tirada sobre su regazo. 

—¿Qué dijiste? — Las voces de sus entrenadores sonaron lejanas para Yuri, toda su atención estaba clavada en su único familiar, su abuelo. Nikolai no había hecho ningún movimiento, ni siquiera el intento de limpiar su pantalón o recoger el arroz esparcido. Se mantenía quieto con la mirada perdida.

En ese momento dejó de importarle todo lo demás. Los gritos de Lilia, Yakov y Viktor, el intento de Yuuri de calmar la situación y su propia tos con minúsculos pétalos manchados de sangre, todo pasó a segundo plano porque su abuelo había levantado la vista y lo veía directamente a los ojos. Temía encontrar desilusión o tristeza en ellos, pero lo único que halló fue ternura, amor y comprensión. Era la misma mirada que le daba de niño cuando se caía en el parque o en la pista, aquella que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

No tuvo que pensarlo sólo se levantó de su asiento y se tiró a sus brazos sollozando y murmurando pequeñas disculpas que morían en su boca a causa de los fragmentos de narciso que se acumulaban. 

El silencio volvió a la sala. 

Viktor y Yuuri se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, Lilia y Yakov se vieron entre ellos con desesperación y tristeza y Makkachin soltó un pequeño quejido.

— Yuratchka, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. — comenzó a hablar Nikolai mientras mientras acariciaba el cabello de su nieto. — No importa lo que decidas siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, mi pequeño pirozhkí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola otra vez! cuéntanos, qué piensas del nuevo capítulo, todas las críticas son bien recibidas. Pero lo más importante ¿crees que Yurio pueda curarse?, ¿por qué Otabek desapareció de la faz de la Tierra? ¡AAHH MUCHAS PREGUNTAS Y POCAS RESPUESTAS! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :)


	3. Otabek Altín

_“Margarita: A diferencia del amor secreto, esta enfermedad sí puede llevar a la muerte en casos extremos, se causa al no haber esperanza ni lucha en ser correspondido lo que provoca que, al guardar el sentimiento, las flores se acumulen en cantidades ridículas hasta que el cuerpo no puede soportarlo y explota. La cura se basa en confesarlo, superarlo o la operación. Al ser tan potente la enfermedad, la operación únicamente controla el crecimiento de las flores dándoles una salida por la boca antes de que sea mortal, es un procedimiento tan doloroso que los pacientes tienen que tomar pastillas para erradicarlo, esto causa que pierdan gran parte de los sentimientos.”_

_-Fragmento extraído de: Hanahaki disease for dummies._

Nunca creyó que “la nada” pudiera ser así, había leído o escuchado de aquel vacío y tranquilidad que te daba, pero experimentarla en carne propia era extraño. Sin embargo la sensación no duró tanto como le habían dicho. Según los doctores, con las meditaciones, terapias y la medicación correcta estaría por poco más de tres años sin sentir (y con su vida fuera de peligro) antes de necesitar otra intervención quirúrgica, pero sólo bastó una pequeña ojeada a su teléfono para que todo se derrumbara.

Sabía que desaparecer de un segundo al otro no era la mejor idea, pero nunca pudo haber adivinado que aquel salvaje rubio llenaría la pantalla de su teléfono: WhatsApp, Facebook, Instagram, su correo (tanto el que usaba para el trabajo como el personal), mensajes de texto y llamadas estaban llenas de él. Fue extraño sentir el ligero tirón de culpa y felicidad, su mente sabía que esas eran las emociones que debía tener, pero su cuerpo dopado se negaba a sentirlas, sólo había un susurro de lo que antes eran. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

La operación había hecho efecto.

Sin inmutarse entró a su WhatsApp y abrió la conversación que mantenía con Yuri Plisetsky. Ni siquiera se molestó en leer todos los mensaje que había, solo le dió importancia a los últimos:

"Otabek ya deja de ignorarme"

"No seas un maldito"

"Si no me respondes te cambiaré por alguien más y ya no serás mi mejor amigo"

"Te lo advierto"

"OTABEK!!!!!"

"Ahsoshsosvziqbsisbidbwkwisbwisbwlsbdkddbwiwbdidbdidj"

"CONTESTAME CON UN CARAJO"

"DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTÁS?!?!?"

Seguramente se había aburrido de esperar su respuesta ya que sus mensajes se habían detenido hace poco más de un mes. Por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que lo hubiera cambiado por alguien más, la imagen de Yuri con Katsuki, Nikiforov o JJ cruzó por su cabeza, sin embargo la descartó de inmediato sabiendo lo absurdo que eso sería. A pesar de que era un pensamiento gracioso no tuvo la necesidad de reír, ni siquiera de sonreír. Nada.

"Discúlpame, Yura, estuve ocupado. Te llamó más tarde"

Sólo eso se le ocurrió escribir. Esperó la respuesta del ojiverde, aquel joven adicto a las redes sociales no debía de tardar en contestar.

No obstante eso nunca pasó, su mensaje se quedó ahí solitario por varios días, ni siquiera era recibido por Yuri. Tal vez en serio se molestó con él y en una arranque de ira lo bloqueó. Era una posibilidad muy grande, tomando en cuenta lo iracundo e impulsivo que llegaba a ser su amigo. Se dispuso a llamar a su compañera de pista, Mila, para lograr hablar con él y poder arreglar las cosas pero fue interrumpido por su alarma, recordándole que debía tomar sus medicinas. La llamada tendría que esperar.

No fue hasta una semana y media después que pudo llamar a la pelirroja, sabía que era un idiota por aplazarlo por tanto tiempo, pero sin aquel sentimiento de culpa y añoranza por el rubio solo quedaban sus pensamientos que lo atormentaban y aquel prejuicio de qué pensaría Yuri sobre su operación lo hacía dudar con mayor fuerza. 

— ¿Bueno, quién habla?

— Hola, Mila, soy Otabek, no sé si me recuerdas, soy el patinador de Kazajistán, ¿estará Yuri por ahí? necesito hablar con él.

— ¿Con Yuri?— Un pequeño silencio inundó la línea telefónica, logró escuchar a lo lejos que hablaba con alguien más, pero no podía distinguir con claridad sus palabras. — Creí que ya sabías lo que había pasado con Yuri, al fin y al cabo eres su mejor amigo y aunque no lo fueras me sorprende que no lo sepas, la noticia está por todos los foros de las revistas deportivas y las Yuri Angels no han parado de llorar por ello.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿En serio no tienes idea?— Las preguntas se aglomeraban en la cabeza de Otabek, escenarios, que iban desde un pequeño resfriado a un accidente fatal en alguna práctica, lo torturaban; sin embargo no sintió nada más que una ligera molestia, eso fue lo que más odio de la situación. — Será mejor que lo investigues por tu propia cuenta, pero antes de que entres en pánico te mandaré la dirección de donde está. Si quieres hablar con él tendrás que ir en persona o hablar al celular de Viktor o Katsuki. Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte, no lo pongas peor. — Inmediatamente después de decir eso ella cortó la llamada, lo que no ayudó a la paranoia del pobre chico. Mínimo podía deducir que estaba vivo por lo poco que Mila le dijo.

No esperó más para investigar, no fue difícil descubrir lo que le sucedía a su amigo. Únicamente tuvo que entrar a Google y buscar: “Yuri Plisetsky” para que millones de resultados le proporcionarán toda la información: “El triste e inminente retiro del Hada Rusa”, “La muerte floral lo hace de nuevo, se lleva a uno grande”, ““No necesito una absurda operación, solo son un montón de flores” afirma Yuri Plisetsky”. El sentimiento fue inevitable e indiscutible: pánico. 

La operación no había servido para nada. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo.

  
  


Aunque fue un alivio saber que su propia enfermedad estaba al margen, los doctores le explicaron que, a pesar de la operación, todavía seguiría teniendo emociones, sobre todo si éstas eran muy fuertes o eran causadas por el “culpable” de su enfermedad, por lo cual debía evitar aquellas situaciones para alargar la efectividad de la operación.

¡Claro, cómo si eso fuera posible! 

Le costó otras dos semanas poder salir hacia España, no podía culpar a su familia después de todo lo que había pasado, pero tampoco era viable la opción de quedarse quieto, tenía que ir con Yuri, hacerlo entrar en razón y golpear a quien sea que se haya atrevido a rechazarlo a tal nivel de que el pobre rubio cayera enfermo de Hanahaki. 

Las manos le temblaban de una manera asombrosa, era indescriptible lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo, su mente era consciente del pánico y nerviosismo que debería inundar su ser, pero no sentía nada más que una leve molestia. Esa maldita molestia que lo perseguía desde hace poco más de dos meses cuando despertó en el hospital de su ciudad natal. Aún con sus tormentosos pensamientos salió del taxi que lo había llevado desde el aeropuerto hasta la pequeña villa hospitalaria a las afueras de Barcelona, tras pagar el (nada barato) pasaje, tomar sus maletas y respirar profundamente para armarse de valor, caminó por los verdes jardines que llevaban a la entrada.

— Buenas tardes, señor ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? — La chica de la recepción se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa esperando su respuesta. —¿Se encuentra bien?, señor.

— Yuri, estoy buscando a Yuri Plisetsky. 

— Claro, deme un segundo para buscarlo en la base de datos, ¿Es familiar suyo? — Otabek estaba sorprendido de que le haya entendido a su escupitajo de palabras.

— Amigo. — Las palabras seguían saliendo de su boca de manera automática, ni siquiera las pensaba.

— Lamento decirle esto, pero no es posible que vea al joven Plisetsky.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

— Está en observaciones y sólo su familia puede pasar a verlo. — ¿En observaciones? Eso no podía ser bueno…

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan erráticos que, por un segundo, creyó que toda la recepción podría oírlos. 

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más? — No podía importarle menos la pregunta de la chica, su mente estaba buscando algún modo para poder pasar la pequeña puerta que lo separaba de las habitaciones, no podía ser difícil, era él contra quien sea que se le interpusiera y ni el mismo diablo podría detenerlo de ver aquellas esmeraldas.

La esperanza y felicidad que sintió le dieron la valentía necesaria para dar el primer paso.

— ¿Otabek? — El ojeroso rostro de Viktor lo detuvo de iniciar su plan maestro. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo… Yuri… pasar. — ni siquiera necesito ver la cara de confusión del ruso para saber que no había podido decir ni una frase coherente. — Vengo a ver a Yuri, pero no me dejan pasar. — El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos.

— Pudiste haber llamado, te hubieras ahorrado el viaje, ahora si me disculpas, me están esperando. — dijo secamente para pasar al lado de la chica, quien muy amablemente le abría la pequeña puerta, Otabek la odio más que nunca.

— ¿Por qué tú sí puedes pasar? No eres familiar de Yuri. — Quería enojarse con todo su ser.

— Mira, Otabek, no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero no sé si sea buena idea que pases a verlo. 

Otabek caminó los pocos pasos que lo alejaban de la pequeña (y maldita) puerta.

— Yo tampoco quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero si tengo que patearte a ti, a aquella amable chica y a esta endemoniada puerta para ver a Yuri, lo haré, no me importa nada más. — Siempre le dijeron que su cara daba miedo, ahora rezaba porque funcionara y le dijeran de una vez por todas en dónde estaba su amigo.

— Le recuerdo, señor, que está en un hospital, así que le voy a pedir de la manera más amable que se retire o tendré que llamar a seguridad.

— Tal vez se había pasado un poco con su último comentario.

— No te preocupes, Abigail, él no hará ningún daño. ¿Verdad Altin? sólo déjelo pasar, si causa cualquier problema yo mismo me ocuparé de que pague las consecuencias. — Otabek se limitó a asentir, no le temía a Viktor.

Abigail lo fulminó con la mirada por todo el camino hasta que ambos chicos salieron de su vista. Otabek se concentró en seguir a Viktor, ninguno dijo nada hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta con el número once plasmado.

— No hagas que me arrepienta de esto. — Sin darle la oportunidad de contestar abrió la puerta.

Lo veía, estaba más delgado, con ojeras, el cabello más largo y enmarañado, pero no le importaba eso ni los pétalos con sangre esparcidos a su alrededor, sólo importaba que estaba ahí frente a él.

La culpa lo golpeó, se supone que era su mejor amigo, su único amigo y lo había abandonado, él y sus malditos pensamiento lo alejaron de Yuri cuando más lo necesitaba.

Una vez que comprobó que el pecho de Yuri se elevaba en tranquilas respiraciones vió su alrededor, lo primero que notó fue que el rubio no estaba solo en la cama matrimonial, estaba acurrucado sobre el patinador japonés, quien, a pesar de estar dormido, tenía unas ojeras tan grandes como las de Viktor. Justo a un lado de la cama, en un sillón, estaba sentado un señor de mayor edad, quien lo miraba fijamente sin dejar de acariciar a Potya que ronroneaba acostada en su regazo. 

— Sé que debí haberlo consultado con usted, pero temía que hiciera un escándalo y despertara a ambos Yuris cuando al fin están descansando. — dijo el platinado mientras le extendía un vaso humeante.

— No se preocupe, joven Nikiforov, sé que no haría nada que pueda herir a mi nieto. ¿Pudiste hablar con Yakov y Lilia?

— Sí, los pude tranquilizar un poco, pero están decididos a venir en el primer vuelo, tal vez deba pedir una habitación más grande.

— No creo que sea necesario, ya le consiguió un lugar donde lo consienten tanto que hasta pudo traer al gato. — Otabek nunca había visto al abuelo de Yuri, solo había escuchado lo que su amigo le contaba de él y no se parecía nada a lo que imaginaba, las anécdotas del rubio estaban plagadas de aquel dulce ancianito que lo cuidaba, llevaba a la pista y lo consentía con su comida favorita, pero el señor que estaba frente suyo tenía una expresión seria y el seño fruncido. — y usted, joven Altin, ¿Se piensa quedar parado todo el día ahí?

— Lo lamento. — No tuvo el valor de acercarse a ninguno de los presentes en la habitación, así que optó por sentarse en un pequeño banco que estaba a lado de la puerta. — Soy Otab…

— Sé quién eres. — lo interrumpió. — Yuratchka me contó sobre ti después de aquella competencia donde ganó el oro, no dejaba de decir lo cool que eres y déjame confesarte lo poco que me agrada tu estilo de vándalo con todo y motocicleta. — La tensión era evidente. Otabek optó por no decir nada y sólo ver dormir a Yuri.

Las horas pasaron lentas en aquella habitación, Yuuri se despertó antes que el ruso menor, aunque casi fue despertado por el sobresalto que sufrió el japonés al ver a Otabek a solo unos metros de él, viendo fijamente al rubio que abrazaba y babeaba su brazo. El silencio se mantuvo en un acuerdo mutuo para dejar dormir a Yuri lo más posible, ninguno sabía qué reacción esperar de él una vez que viera a Otabek.

Yuri despertó dos horas después.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, dejando en libertad al japonés.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Otabek, se preparó para escuchar los gritos y reclamos de Yuri...

Silencio... 

— Tengo sed. — ¿Eso era todo? 

—Yura… — Las palabras murieron en su garganta.

— ¿Pueden traerme algo de comer y beber, por favor? — Sus ojos seguían enlazados. Café con verde.

— Comprendo — el mayor en la habitación hablo. — ¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros se quede contigo?.

— No, estoy bien, gracias, abuelito. — Sólo cuando dijo esto Yuri dejó de ver al Kazajo para sonreírle a Nikolai. — Vayan a comer tranquilos, aquí estaremos Beka y yo hablando.

— Pero…

— Está bien, Yurio, si necesitas algo llámanos, estaremos en la cafetería. — Yuuri interrumpió los reclamos de su pareja mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación. — ¿Quieres algo en especial para comer? — Otabek estuvo a punto de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran hablando de comida en esta situación?

— Lo que sea siempre y cuando me traigas un chocolate. — Después de un leve asentimiento con la cabeza Yuuri salió.

La puerta se cerró dejándolos solos. 

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación.

La mente de Otabek le ordenaba que dijera mil cosas, la mayoría disculpas y explicaciones del por qué de su ausencia, pero una pequeña parte quería gritarle, implorar por respuestas y exigirle que se hiciera la operación. No obstante su boca no se movía, solamente estaba ahí estático, viéndolo y esperando que Yuri le gritara y lo golpeara tan caprichoso como siempre. Pero eso no pasó; solo levantó una ceja, esperando que dijera algo. De nuevo las palabras se morían en su mente. Yuri rodó los ojos y dijo:

— Por todos los dioses, Otabobo, sé que eres hombre de pocas palabras, pero... ¿En serio solo viniste hasta aquí después de una eternidad para quedarte ahí como bobo viéndome? — La cara del kazajo se mantuvo igual de estoica que siempre, aunque un pequeño suspiro de alivio salió de lo más profundo de su ser, “Si me está llamando Otabobo no puede estar tan enojado conmigo” pensó, pero siguió callado, al menos hasta que Yuri exhaló enojado — Si no vas a decir nada me ire a comer con los demás.

— Tienes que hacerte la operación, no te puedes rendir ante la enfermedad. — Era un idiota, no necesitaba ver la cara de estufección del menor ni tener sentimientos para saber que la había cagado y en grande. Pero a su defensa, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no quería que se fuera de su lado después de la odisea que realizó para llegar ante él. 

— No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que tengo o no que hacer, Beka, te fuiste por más de cuatro meses. — Mientras hablaba se terminó de levantar de la cama y caminó decidido hasta plantarse frente al mayor, su tono de voz era decidido y calmado. Otabek se sorprendió de lo seguro que se podía mostrar a pesar de verse tan flaco y demacrado, por un segundo temió que sus delgadas piernas, las cuales se dejaban ver por el camison, sucumbieran ante su peso, o que la leve brisa que entraba desde la ventana lo empujará lejos de él— Es más, puedo apostarte que ni siquiera sabes de qué estoy enfermo.

— ¡No me importa saber que puta flor te está matando, solo me interesa que te estás muriendo y viniste aquí para morir! — No estaba entre sus planes gritarle pero necesitaba que entendiera por cualquier modo, no le importaba tener que arrastrarlo fuera de ahí o que lo odiara por el resto de su vida porque estaría vivo y respirando. 

Los ojos del rubio estaban totalmente abiertos, de todas las cosas que pensó que diría su amigo no se lo ocurrió, ni por un segundo, que le gritara y dijera alguna grosería. Lo absurdo de la situación hizo que no pudiera aguantar la risa, a pesar de que se ganó una mirada confundida del moreno.

— ¿Estás tomando alguna droga? — Su pregunta lo hizo reír más a tal punto de encogerse y poner sus manos en su estómago.

— ¡Claro que no, estupido! Me estoy riendo de la situación, es muy absurda. Tú estás actuando como yo, todo iracundo y exigente. — Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír y tuvo el impulso de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, no le importó que sintiera el cálido cariño que Yuri le producía. — Sabía que sería una excelente influencia para ti. Te extrañe mucho, inútil — dijo mientras le regresaba el abrazo y sus pequeñas lágrimas mojaban la chamarra del equipo kazajo. Aquel cálido sentimiento se convirtió en un penetrante dolor que se permitió sentir mientras lo sostenía con mayor fuerza.

A ninguno le importó cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados porque se sentían seguros en aquel pequeño rincón que habían descubierto en los brazos del otro; no obstante nada es para siempre. 

Un repentino ataque de tos los hizo separarse, los pétalos salieron de su boca, el pánico se extendió en ambos corazones. Otabek se tapó la boca con asombro y Yuri se agachó lentamente a recoger los pétalos manchados de sangre.

— ¿Otabek?

Silencio.

— ¿Por qué estás escupiendo pétalos? — Entre las pálidas y huesudas manos del ruso descansaban tres pétalos, estaban destrozados y llenos de sangre lo que imposibilitaba el poder distinguir el color y la flor. Lo único que Yuri tenía seguro es que habían salido de la boca de su amigo. — ¿Beka?

El mencionado no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Con movimientos rápidos sacó de su mochila un pastillero y una botella de agua, sacó cinco pastillas de distintos colores y con un trago de agua y una mueca las tragó todas juntas. Mientras tanto el rubio se iba alejando lentamente.

— No te preocupes por mí, es normal. — contestó al fín el mayor con la voz rasposa.

— Tal vez sea normal, pero no sano… ¿Qué flor? — Yuri sintió que su sangre hervía, su mejor amigo/amor de su vida estaba enfermo, pero no tenía ningún derecho a decirle nada cuando él llevaba tres noches seguidas tosiendo, vomitando y hasta orinando narcisos.

— Bueno, mínimo esto me ahorra la explicación de por qué desaparecí… 

— Estás pendejo, ahora solo tienes más cosas que contarme, animal. 

— Pues creo que estamos en situaciones similares, yo te contaré lo que me pasó en estos meses si tú haces lo mismo. — tras decir esas palabras Otabek estiró su mano esperando que el menor extendiera la suya. Una vez que sus palmas se estrecharon el trato quedó sellado.

— Creo que no hay una manera fácil de decir esto, así que sólo comenzaré a hablar. — Yuri había vuelto a la cama y Otabek estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado. — Hace poco más de un año empecé a sentir un malestar en el pecho, no le di mucha importancia, solo era un malestar y para ser honesto soy bastante bueno para mantener al margen mis sentimientos, así que seguí con mi vida. Unos meses después tuve un tiempo libre y fui a visitar a mi familia en Almaty. Fue ahí donde escupí el primer pétalo, todo fue desastroso por algunos días. Mi madre y mi hermana lloraron, mientras que mi padre no lo entendió del todo, no lo culpo, su familia siempre fue muy tradicionalista, lo educaron y le enseñaron que los hombres debe ser siempre fuertes, lo cual no encajaba con que su hijo de repente se enfermara por una relación amorosa que no salió bien. Estaría mal de mi parte culparlo, desde que recuerdo intentó dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos machistas que le habían inculcado, por algo ha aceptado mi carrera como patinador artístico, aunque he de admitir que le ayudó mucho saber que no soy bueno en el ballet, me gustan las motos y tengo una complexión masculina. No obstante "no iba a dejar que una estúpida flor matara a su único hijo y al héroe de Kazajistán" así que hablamos con mi entrenadora y algunos doctores. Nos explicaron que la enfermedad estaba avanzando rápido, pero que aún no llegaba a los pulmones, así que lo mejor sería que me operaran de inmediato, y eso hicieron, me quitaron cualquier contacto que pudiera perturbarme y fui directo al quirófano.

Un silencio envolvió toda la habitación, Yuri veía fijamente a Otabek esperando que dijera algo más. 

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Yuri ya había hablado con otras personas que se habían hecho la operación, entre ellas Yakov y Lilia, pero se sentía irreal.

— No lo sé, es realmente extraño. El dolor físico se siente prácticamente igual, la recuperación es una joda, a pesar de que la flor no había perforado los pulmones, el tallo sí los rodeo y tuvieron que arrancarlas y curar dónde se habían encarnado. — Otabek se detuvo un tiempo para respirar profundamente, se había dado cuenta de que nadie le preguntó cómo se sentía, su familia asimiló que, al funcionar la operación, todo iría bien… Él no estaba tan seguro de eso. — Fue por eso que me desaparecí por tanto tiempo, sólo sientes lo físico y, de algún modo que no quiero entender, eso alarga la recuperación. 

— Ya deja de justificar que me abandonaste. — Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de su boca, Yuri lo conocía muy bien, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por qué el rubio lo perdonará, aunque fuera a su manera. 

— Gracias, gatito. — La cara de horror del rubio fue gloriosa para su acompañante.

— ¿Las flores se te metieron en el cerebro? Ya acabame de contar y déjate de estupideces. — A pesar de su tono hostil que usó las mejillas pálidas del ruso se colorearon de un intenso rojo.

— Está bien, no te enojes. Te juro que responderé todas tus preguntas, Yura. — Con un movimiento lento agarró la delgada mano entre las suyas y se atrevió a besar sus nudillos. — Los sentimientos son extraños, no es como lo prometen, no dejas de sentir totalmente, es como… como una pequeña molestia, como estar dentro de una pecera, todo es un leve golpeteo; hay veces que ni siquiera puedo identificar qué es lo que siento o sé que debería sentir algo y no hay nada, es horrible. — No se dió cuenta en qué momento se fue recargando sobre el rubio. — Por ejemplo sé que en este preciso instante debería sentir un amor penetrante por cómo me sostienes entre tus brazos, un terror paralizante y un tristeza insoportable por verte postrado en la cama, tan flaco y pálido, y un poco de esperanza al ver tus hermosos ojos de soldado, tan decidido como siempre… pero no hay nada, solo molestia y frustración. Ya no quiero esto, Yura, por favor haz que pare, quiero volver a amarte, aunque eso signifique seguir vomitando las malditas margaritas.

— Lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso, — La revelación inicial de las flores que su cuerpo contenía y el amor mutuo que sentían fue rápidamente opacada al darse cuenta de su realidad actual: ambos seguían terriblemente enfermos, ninguno había escupido la raíz de aquella planta, estaban perdidos. No habría un final feliz. — pero puedo prometer que estaré aquí todo el tiempo que pueda y te diré lo que yo siento, puedo sentir por los dos, inclusive amarte tan profundamente para que lo sientas, aunque sea un poco, a pesar de que te dejaste enfermar por la flor más estúpida que existe, tan fácil que es aceptar que amas a alguien.

— En ese caso tú eres aquella estúpida flor que me enfermó, gatito. — La trágica escena se vio interrumpida por una arcada de rubio, quien rápidamente empujó al kazajo para alcanzar la cubeta que se encontraba al lado suyo, una mezcla de bilis, pétalos, hojas y tallos salió de la boca de Yuri. — Esto está muy mal, la planta ya perforó tu estómago. ¡Tienes que ir a operarte ya!

— Pero mira el tamaño de esos huevos, te enfermaste por no poder admitir tus sentimientos ante los demás, pero tienes las agallas de ir a decidir sobre mi vida. — Se limpió los restos de saliva y pétalos con un pañuelo que tiró a la cubeta. — ¡Ya te dije que no me voy a operar!

— Si no te operas no podrás amarme y no estarás conmigo como lo prometiste. — Otabek sabía que chantajear al rubio era un movimiento bajo, pero no sé daría por vencido.

— ¡Es por eso que te lo digo, Otabek, no podré amarte si lo hago! —Un ataque de tos no lo dejó continuar y a pesar de que el mencionado no podía sentir emociones potentes, el tirón en su pecho fue fatal, no pudo siquiera imaginar cómo se sentiría con sus sentimientos al cien… ¿Cómo se sentiría el rubio a su lado?

Yuri tuvo que voltear a la cubeta de nuevo para no dejar un montón de pétalos ensangrentados por toda la cama, la sangre que ahora no sólo impregnaba los pétalos, también salía en pequeños chorros manchandolo todo, en especial los ojos de su abuelo que se llenaban de tristeza y lágrimas mal ocultadas cuandos los viera.

— Será mejor que descanses, puedo volver después para que sigamos ha…

— ¡Una mierda! Estoy bien solo es una maldita flor que perfora mi interior, no importa cuántas veces vengas la flor seguirá ahí, creciendo. 

— Ya te dije que podemos detenerla. — La mirada lanzada por el rubio fue lo suficientemente clara para que el kazajo se callara.

— Mira, comprendo tus preocupaciones, pero desde hace un tiempo ya tomé mi decisión. Eso no va a cambiar por nadie, ni siquiera por mi abuelo, el patinaje o tú. — Contrario a el preocupado rostro del moreno, el del ruso estaba en calma, no había ni una arruga o un brillo de preocupación o miedo en su bello rostro. Solo había calma. 

Desesperadamente el siempre sereno héroe de Kazajistán buscó algo que pudiera calmarlo del mismo modo pero solo halló culpa y duda en su mente. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando.

— Podría amarte, sé que lo hago. — No se dió cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, su voz salía titubeante e insegura pero no importaba, solo quería seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos esmeralda por el resto de su vida.

— Sé que sí. — No, no, no, todo estaba mal, las confesiones no deberían de ser así, ambos deberían poder estar felices de ser correspondidos, deberían de escupir toda aquella asquerosa planta que los ahogaba y seguir adelante. ¿Por qué no pasaba eso? ¿Por qué estaban llorando en medio de un hospital?

— Entonces escupe un ramo de narcisos y vamos a un lugar seguro. — sabía que su ruego no era para Yuri, sino para cualquier Dios o ser misericordioso que pudiera escucharlo.

— ¡Ay, sí, como si fuera tan fácil! No veo que tú vomites tus malditas y estúpidas margaritas, el burro hablando de orejas. — Una pequeña sonrisa salió de la cara del rubio y después volvió el silencio al cuarto. 

Potya subió a la cama, buscando atención de su dueño, quien se entretuvo rascando tras sus orejas. 

— Te lo ruego, Beka, entiéndeme, no quiero pasar mi vida sintiéndome dentro de una burbuja, con los sentimientos dormidos para que la flor no me mate del dolor.

— Y yo te ruego a ti, Yura. — Mientras hablaba, el pelinegro se levantó, quitó todo rastro de lágrimas y se hincó tomado con fuerza la mano del ojiverde. —Estoy en rodillas pidiéndote que no me abandones, no puedo darte más, perdóname por no ser suficiente, pero si no soy suficiente libérame. Te lo ruego, estoy de rodillas.

El sollozo que salió del menor fue suficiente para que el cuerpo y mente de Otabek se quebraran, se dejó caer entre lágrimas sobre sus manos, las cuales aún mantenían la delicada y pálida mano de Plisetsky.

La joven pareja siguió llorando, lentamente Yuri arrastró a Otabek con él fundiéndose en un abrazo que pretendía mantener unidos los fragmentos de sus destrozados corazones.

— Eres un maldito egoísta, te desapareces por meses y después llegas de la nada a pedirme que te libere de algo que no puedo. — hizo un pausa para sorber su nariz y aclararse la garganta, depues dijo: —Eres un estúpido sin sentimientos. — Ninguno sabría explicar el por qué se rieron.

— Entonces estamos jodidos, yo soy un estúpido sin sentimientos y tú un caprichoso egoísta con tendencias suicidas. — Lo sintió suspirar y acomodarse sobre su pecho, aún con el gato entre sus piernas. No podía ver su cara, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. — ¿Te puedo ofrecer unas margaritas como compensación?

— Eres un estupido, Beka. 

Cuando Yuuri y los demás entraron encontraron a la pareja profundamente dormidos en un lecho repleto de pétalos de narcisos y margaritas destrozadas, de no ser por la situación sería una escena hermosa. Era un cuadro terriblemente hermoso que Nikolai capturó con su teléfono teniendo cuidado de no alterar el sueño de su nieto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Disculpa nuestra tardanza a la hora de actualizar, la universidad consume mucho de nuestro tiempo, peeero ¡aquí esta el nuevo capítulo! Sabemos que dijimos que este sería el último pero nos quedó tan largo que decidimos dividirlo en dos partes PARA MÁS PLACER JAJA.
> 
> Bueno, nosotras lloramos mientas lo escribíamos así que cuéntanos ¿lloraste o desde que viste Banana Fish eres fri@ y sin sentimientos?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola querido lector, ¡gracias por interesarte en nuestra historia!, este es nuestro primer fanfic y te agradeceríamos tus comentarios y opiniones: ¿Qué crees que le espera a nuestra pareja favorita? y ¿por qué será que Otabek no le contesta los mensajes a Yurio?


End file.
